


Autumn Bookshop

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Luna has been living the muggle life in NYC.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Autumn Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Roll A Drabble for Sept. I received: Clint/Luna/Muggle AU and came up with this finished short drabble. I used Grammarly as my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ever since opening up her bookshop in NYC, Luna has been living the muggle life. She learned how to post on social media from Hermione to advertise her shop and her boyfriend Clint Barton is her silent partner.

"Hey! I got your favorite!" Clint exclaimed as he held up two butterbeers with whipped cream to celebrate her success of Autumn Bookshop.

"Thank you, Clint!" she beamed at him and accepted the drink.

He sat down, placed his quiver, and bow next to him and leaned back with his feet propped up on the ottoman.

"Why don't we close the shop up early and head upstairs?" Clint suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's a lovely suggestion, but father is going to stop by for a visit." Luna smiled dreamily.

Clint only met Xenophilius Lovegood a couple of times and liked Luna's father. "Is he staying for a week, love?"

"Yes, he's agreed to help out with the shop. Our anniversary is coming up after all," she winked at him before sipping the delicious butterbeer.


End file.
